I'd share my lobster
by jo-harvelle
Summary: A little Channy one-shot, Chad's POV. Please read and review, it'd make my day! :D


Hey guys!

It's been a while since I posted my first story, but I've had writers block (and tests in school, horrible things) so I couldn't come up with anything. But now it's summer break, I feel relaxed, and suddenly I wanted to write again!

It didn't really come out the way I wanted, but it just wouldn't be any other way! So I'm sorry about Chad (mainly) being OOC, even though I think he's rather sweet. :)

I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

**Disclaimer: I'm not good with witty comments, so I'm just going to say it (and cry secretly afterwards); I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything that you may recognize from any other fanfic or whatever it may be.**

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

As much as I hated to admit it, I had recently realized that I wasn't really such an amazing person I'd always thought I was. No, seriously, I mean it. I was actually pretty selfish, snobbish, mean, and I always referred to myself in third person. I'd always thought that I was just cool like that, but one certain bubbly, happy, perky and beautiful brunette had made me think otherwise.

I suppose you want to know who I am before I go on and tell you my life story – okay, so maybe not my life story, but an important experience of mine. My name is Chad Dylan Cooper, usually described as the greatest actor of our generation, heartthrob of the year. Those terms were something I used to be proud of, but now they kind of annoyed me. Yes, only kind of – it still was something I wanted to be able to tell people, even if only as a part of my past (though I hoped that I would someday _really_ be the greatest actor of our generation, and not only described as it by some crazy fans and myself).

Where was I? Oh yeah, the beautiful brunette. She was one of the few persons who could actually hurt me, and even if it definitely wasn't something pleasurable, I secretly liked it. I liked the way she'd see through my acts, and I liked the way she could talk to _me_ instead of the Chad-Dylan-Cooper-mask I put on in public, the one I'd actually started to become. Thankfully, she prevented it.

Sonny Munroe was her name, and I guess I've already described her enough so that you realize what a perfect name that is. The name just as sunny as her personality – well, except when I was around. I always annoyed her, and she annoyed me by being so damn _perfect,_ even though that's not the reason she bothered me at first. That reason was much more simple – she was the new star of _So Random!_

_So Random!_ was our rival show with comedy stars, and they were actually – dare I say it? – not too bad. I had to say it, I dared myself.

I had watched the show, I'm not gonna lie about that. Well, only if asked by one of _them_, or my own castmates, but not now. I'm way too good to do that.

See what I mean? I always go on like that, often without even _realizing_ it. I automatically say something stupid or selfish (or both), and then Sonny hates me. Oh, joy. I _am_ trying to change for her (and for myself, I guess), but it's hard to change your personality just like that, even if it's pretty much an act. The act was to keep me from getting hurt by all of those fans who claimed to love me, incase I'd actually grow to love one of them. Even if I didn't love them _romantically,_ they could still hurt me when I realized that they only liked me because of my fame. But now, with Sonny around, I'd started to realize that perhaps the act wasn't necessary. That maybe it was doing more harm than good.

This moment I was talking about earlier was actually an accident. I didn't mean to say it, but it turned out good. _Great_, even. This is what happened, and if you repeat any of it, you're dead. I'm not ready to _really_ let go of my reputation yet.

I was in the cafeteria, on my way to the table while carrying a plate with lobster. My cast weren't there, since I was late to lunch that day. It was actually nice to be alone for once, I thought, but then Sonny came in. Spoke too soon (even if I _do_ enjoy her company, at most times).

Sonny was alone too, and I could just guess why. Maybe her cast made her stay behind and clean up? Maybe she was just wearing a really annoying costume that took a long time changing from?

Of course, the last one was highly doubtful, since she actually _was_ wearing a costume at the time, and why would she change if she was just going to wear another one? Right.

The suit she wore was actually not _only_ ridiculous this time. She could usually be dressed up as a teacup or something, but this time she was a mermaid. I know, it sounds crazy, but you know what? I loved it. It was the _exact_ same costume that she wore at her prom, and that brought some memories. We'd danced, she looked at me with a smile instead a scowl, and I ruined it by pressing play on my iPod. Still, a great memory.

As I was lost in thoughts, I didn't realize that she made her way over to my table. As she sat down, though, I stirred a little bit, and came back to present. I smiled gently at her, and started to eat of my lobster; unaware of that she actually smiled back.

"So, how are things over at chuckle city?" I mentally scowled at myself for the nickname, but Sonny didn't seem to care. She was probably used to my insults by now, and that was sort of sad. I didn't want her to think of me like a stuck-up snob, and I _really_ didn't want to deserve it.

"Good… And at the Falls?" she asked, more out of politeness than of curiousness.

"Good, good…" I answered and wished that I could say something more interesting, without starting a fight. Having a conversation with Sonny without fighting was, sadly, something rare.

"You look cute in that outfit" I suddenly blurted out. How in hell did that happen? I just don't _blurt out_ things; I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud (again with the ego…sigh)!

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, but then she frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Why can't I just give you a compliment without you thinking that I want something?" I asked, and almost immediately realized that I prevented my purpose.

"Well, now I'm _certain_ that you want something." She said, I told you so. And that's why we never had a decent conversation; I always screwed up. This was actually nothing (yet) compared to my other mistakes. And if I wanted it to stay that way I most definitely had to put away my ego.

"I actually don't. I mean it, you look pretty, just like you did at the prom" I said, and smiled genuinely. Somehow I managed to get her to smile back, even it was hesitantly.

"Well, thanks, then." She said, and actually seemed to believe me. I beamed at her for a second, before realizing that I probably looked like a love-struck fool. I was _not_ ready to be described like that before I knew if she felt the same. _Wait, what?_

"You surprise me sometimes, Chad. In a good way." She said, and sounded completely unembarrassed. How could she say something like that so easily?

"Well, thanks, then." I said in a sort of mocking tone, but with a glint in my eyes. I think I saw something similar in hers, but it disappeared rather quickly.

"I think I should go to my set, we have rehearsal." She suddenly said, and I sighed. With a pang of guilt I saw that she hadn't eaten one single bit of her food – if that… that _ick_ on her plate could even be referred to as food – even if she'd probably been hungry, while I'd had a whole lobster that I didn't even want to finish. Of course I was too much of an idiot to think of sharing.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I murmured, and she rose from her chair. She threw away her food (_ick_) in the closest trash can, and just as she was about to walk out of the room, I suddenly blurted out (seriously, what was the _matter_ with me that day?);

"Want to go out with me someday?"

Sonny turned around with a shocked face that perfectly matched mine, but within seconds it turned to a shy smile.

"Sure, why not."

I grinned, still somewhat shocked as she exited the room, as one single, random thought was left in my head; on our date, I'd share my lobster.

* * *

><p>There, you've read it (or skipped down the whole page, but I hope not)! :D Now don't go all mad at me, I did warn you about Chad's OOC-ness (yes, it's a word!).<p>

For the record, I LOVE you if you review, and be honest! I want to know both what's good and what's bad. I won't deny that I will get all happy and smiley if I get a cute review about how good the story is, but I _really_ want to improve my writing, and I don't want to be fooled into thinking that the story is better than it actually is. Therefore; Be honest and you'll receive a cookie (or at least a warm feeling in your stomach because you made me happy. c:)!

Happy holidays! :D


End file.
